familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benjamin Nurse (1666-c1747)
}} Resident of early Framingham, Mass. Vital statistics * Son of Francis Nurse (1612-1695) and [[Rebecca Towne (1621-1692)|'Rebecca Towne (1621-1692)']] - (who died in the Salem Witch Trials) * 1666-Jan-26 : Birth in Salem, Essex Co, Massachusetts Colony * 1688-Feb-21 : Marriage (1) to Tamesin Smith (1671-1713) * 1713-Feb-16 : Marriage (2) to Elizabeth Sawtelle of Watertown * 1747 : Died Biography detail Rebecca's son, Benjamin Nurse, born on January 26, 1666 who lived in Framingham, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, was User:MainTour's direct ancestor. Benjamin Nurse died in 1747. Benjamin made out his will 1-Aug-1735 and it was proved 13-Feb-1748. Therefore he must have died in late 1747. The Will of Benjamin Nurse Benjamin Nurse of Framingham, yeoman, made his will August 1, 1735. It was proved February 13, 1748. To his wife Elizabeth, in lieu of dower, he left the use of one half of his dwelling house and barn, his orchards and lands in Framingham so long as she remained his widow; also the best bed and furniture and warming pan, two cows and one half of the household goods in the dwelling room. She was to be provided with fire wood and an "Able and Gentle horse." Also, she was to have one fourth of the corn, meat and swine belonging to him at his decease. To complete their portions, of which the had already had a part, he left his five eldest children certain sums to be paid them by his son Aaron: to his eldest son Benjamin, 5 pounds; to his son William, 15 pounds; to his son Ebenezer, 5 pounds; to his daughter Thamerzin Nurse, 30 pounds; to his daughter Elizabeth Philips, now wife of Theophilius Philips of Hopkinton, 30 pounds. To his son Aaron, "to Enable him to Subsist in the World (being very Weakly) and to Pay the Legacies," all his houses and lands in Framingham, cattle, utensils of husbandry, household goods and all other personal estate, Aaron to pay his just debts, his funeral expenses and the funeral expenses of his wife Elizabeth, if she be his widow at the time of her death. Executors: wife and son Aaron Nurse. Witnesses: Benjamin Ball, Ebenezer Harrington, Gideon Bridges. In a letter dated at Framingham January 27, 1748, Elizabeth Nurse addressed Hon. Samuel Danforth, Judge of Probate, expressing her satisfaction with the will. Ebenezer Harrington acted as surety for Aaron Nurse in a bond for 400 pounds. Marriage & Children On February 21, 1688 he married Thomasin (also spelled Tamasin) Smith at Salem. She was the daughter of John Smith and Margaret Buffum. She was born April 01, 1671, and died sometime before February 16, 1714 in Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts. # Tamesin Nurse (1691-) - b. 13 Nov 1691; unmarried in 1735 but a Tamesin Nurse (possible she or a niece) m. 23 Feb 1738, Ebenezer Hemenway. # Benjamin Nurse (1694-) - b. 20 Jan 1694; m. (1) 12 Jul 1717, Elizabeth Haven; m. (2) 2 Jun 1737, Mary Belknap. # William Nurse (1696-1778) - b. 8 Mar 1696; m. in Shrewsbury on 12 Dec 1723, Rebecca Fay of Westborough; both d. in Westborough, she on 22 Jun 1776, and he on 5 Apr 1779.William Nurse was of Shrewsbury when he made his will on 3 Jan 1758, but of Westborough she he died # Elizabeth Nurse (1698-) -b. 18 Sep 1698; m. Theophilius Philips of Hopkinton. # Ebenezer Nurse (1701-) - b. 27 Mar 1700/1; m. 14 Apr 1720, Mercy Haven. # Margaret Nurse (1703-)- b. 24 Apr 1703; legatee of her uncle Samuel Nurse in 1715, but d. without issue before her father made his will in 1735. # Moses Nurse (1705-) - b. in 1704/5; not mentioned in his father's will. # Aaron Nurse (1708-1782) - b. 1 Jan 1708; probably the Aaron Nurse who d. at Westborough 31 Dec 1782. References * Warren Nurse Ancestry - to Nurse Family Immigration to New England- * Benjamin Nurse Bio - Biographical/Genealogical profile posted by Frank Rosaio. * Genealogy Nurse Family * The Ancestry of Sarah Johnson, wife of Joseph Neal of Litchfield, Me - (1960), by Walter Goodwin Davis * About Towne Vol. X, No. 4 (Dec 1990), p. 73